Hiro and Luna's Hearts and Hooves Special (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Hiro and Luna's Hearts and Hooves Special. One day, It was Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. Hiro: Good morning, Luna. Princess Luna: Good morning, Hiro. As they went downstairs, Princess Yuna and her friends were fixing their breakfast. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama. Hi, Papa. Princess Luna: (carrying Isamu) Look, Isamu. It's your big sister and their friends. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Hiro: We didn't think you'd pay a visit, Yuna. Princess Yuna: We'd thought we surprise you two, We made you all breakfast. Princess Luna: You shouldn't have, Yuna. Hiro: Heart shaped pancakes and waffles for Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. Snowdrop: It wasn't easy, But we made them ourselves. Prince Isamu: (eats his breakfast) Princess Luna: You and your friends did a wonderful job, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Gizmo: Yummy. Dipper Pines: Gizmo seemed to like it as much as Isamu does. Gizmo: (eating his waffles) Bart Simpson: I don't really care about Valentine's Day, They're for sissies. Lisa Simpson: It's about a romantic occasion, Bart. Bart Simpson: Says you, Lis. Princess Luna: That's enough, You two. Then, Luna begins to remember the first time during Yuna's first Hearts and Hooves Day. In the flashback, They spend some fun time together. Baby Yuna: (playing with her toys) Princess Luna: (carrying her baby) Are you girls ready for Hearts and Hooves Day? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Young Solarna: Ready, Mom. Young Sharon: I can't wait, Mother. Princess Celestia: Neither can I, Sharon. Baby Yuna: (cooing) With that done, Everypony got ready for Hearts and Hooves Day. Back at the present, Yuna was beginning to ask her mother. Princess Yuna: Mama, Anything special you and Papa are up to? Princess Luna: We'll think of something, Yuna. After breakfast, Yuna and her friends arrived at the Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna: Greetings, Everyone. Sensei Garmadon: Perfect timing, Princess Yuna. Misako: We were just preparing for Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. Tyrone: Let's get to work. Gabby (Human): Guys! Princess Yuna: Hi, Girls. What's up? Apple Bloom (Human): The Annual Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up in Canterlot! Sweetie Belle (Human): And your Mom and Aunt are hosting it! Armor Bride: No way! Scootaloo (Human): Yes way, Armor Bride. So, You girls up for this? Princess Yuna: You bet, Scootaloo. Later, Hiro and Luna were going out on their date for the holiday. Princess Luna: We're off on our date. Hiro: You take care of yourselves while we're gone. Princess Solarna: We will, Dad. Apple Bloom (Human): Count on us. Babs Seed (Human): No sweat. Gabby (Human): This is gonna be fun! Mabel Pines: It sure is, Gabby. Dipper Pines: And I'm glad Gizmo is excited too. Gizmo: Uh-Huh. Then, Yuna had an idea of her own. Princess Yuna: I have an idea! Apple Bloom (Human): What is it? Princess Flurry Heart: What kind of ideas do you have, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Let's go see my Aunt Celestia, I'm sure she'll approve on the idea. With that said, Yuna spoke with her aunt about her idea for the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. Princess Celestia: That's a wonderful idea, Yuna. Princess Yuna: That's great, Aunt Celestia. Sweetie Belle (Human): So, When do we start? Princess Celestia: We must get the party ready right away. And so, Everyone got ready for the Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. At the Skylands Castle, Yuna, Solarna and Snowdrop made the Valentine and Hearts and Hooves Day Cards. Princess Yuna: I got a few ready, Solarna. Princess Solarna: That makes two of us, Yuna. Then, They'll send them to the other lovely couples. At the Crystal Empire, Flurry Heart and Cadance made their own Valentine and Hearts and Hooves Day cards Princess Flurry Heart: This so much fun, Mom. Princess Cadance: It sure is, And your father and. Can't wait for the party soon. With that said, They also add ribbons and hoofprints. Princess Cadance: (puts her hoof in paint) Just a few hoofprints? At Canterlot, Hiro and Luna came back from their date. Princess Luna: We're back! Hiro: Did we miss anything? Everyone and Everypony: Surprise! Princess Yuna: Happy Valentine's Day! Gabby (Human): And Happy Hearts and Hooves Day! Princess Yuna: Do you an Papa like it, Mama? Princess Luna: We love it, Yuna. Hiro: It is the most special occasion ever. Princess Solarna: We're glad you think so, Father. Apple Bloom (Human): Let's celebrate. Princess Luna: I love you both so much. Princess Yuna: We love you too, Mama. Snowdrop: We're a family. Princess Luna: A loving caring family. Hiro: You three have done us very proud. Princess Solarna: Thank you, Father. Princess Luna: I've missed you, My baby. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: (kisses his cheek) Apple Bloom (Human): Ain't it beautiful, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Sure is, Apple Bloom. At last, Everyone celebrated Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day as a very special one for the lovely couples. Later, Yuna was writing about Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, We had the best Valentine's Day and Hearts and Hooves Day. My idea was that all the lovely couple would come to Canterlot and celebrate it, Hope that you'll approve. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Then, Yuna joined her friends. In the end credits at the Golden Oak Library, The Human CMC are celebrating their own way. Apple Bloom (Human): Ain't that there fun or what? Sensei Garmadon: I'm just glad you're all having a wonderful time. Tyrone: I'll bet they have, Sensei. Babs Seed (Human): It was worth it. Bart Simpson: It's just all sissy's stuff. Lisa Simpson: It's just a party, Bart. Bart Simpson: But still, Lisa. Sweetie Belle (Human): But at least it's fun hole it lasted. Scootaloo (Human): I agree, Sweetie Belle. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225